


A Welcome Interruption - Scrapped Segments

by ijustwantedtotalktomyfriend



Series: Scrapped Segments [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ADA - Freeform, Ari - Freeform, Ben - Freeform, Interview, Katie - Freeform, Kids, Kitty - Freeform, single mom, unemployment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantedtotalktomyfriend/pseuds/ijustwantedtotalktomyfriend
Summary: It was too late anyway. The other girl had gotten the job, not herself. Why? Katie didn’t know. Maybe the other girl had more connections, but what sort of connections would a simple waitress need? Maybe the other girl made a better first impression; she could probably afford to buy new shoes just for this interview.  ALSO HOW DO I INDENT





	A Welcome Interruption - Scrapped Segments

**Author's Note:**

> These are OCs. Some character's connections, names, ages etc have changed. But who cares! This is all for practice anyway. ALSO HOW DO I FORMAT THIS SO THAT THE PARAGRAPHS ARE INDENTED

It wasn’t fair. She had gone to the best college she could afford, had received the best grades, and written a great resume paired with a beautiful cover letter. But that didn’t matter. It also didn’t matter that her two daughters we not going to get what they wanted for Christmas. It didn’t matter to them that she wouldn’t have enough savings to pay for their rent next month, which was already reduced since she did cleaning part time at the mansion of their landlady. She didn’t tell the interviewer any of these things, yet she still held a certain bitterness toward them for not knowing.

It was too late anyway. The other girl had gotten the job, not herself. Why? Katie didn’t know. Maybe the other girl had more connections, but what sort of connections would a simple waitress need? Maybe the other girl made a better first impression; she could probably afford to buy new shoes just for this interview. Katie had called all the people she knew and applied for all the openings she could find. She was starting to doubt her abilities. Maybe she did need help. Maybe she wasn’t as strong as she thought she could be.

She locked up her bike before heading upstairs into their small apartment. The girls were still be at school, the apartment eerily silent without Ada’s loud voice and Ari’s persistent chatter. The place was a mess. Katie retreated to her room, tripping over a textbook in the entryway, before nudging a pair of shoes aside as with her foot as she slumped against the wall, and sobbed, letting the exhaustion and stress take over.

\----------

“Mamma.” A hand gently shook my shoulder. “Mamma, you need to wake up, it’s six thirty. Did you sleep on the floor again? Kitty doesn’t think that’s good for your back.”

I groaned, and glanced up at the eldest of my twins. “Hi Ari, you guys home now?”

“Yeah. Have been for a while. Ada’s washing her face again. Do you know what spherical geometry is?” she asked me as I groggily tugged off my shoes. Stupid heels.

“No I don’t, would you like to tell me?” I asked as we traversed the few steps it took to exit my room and enter the kitchen.

“Kitty told me about it. About a triangle can have all 90 degree angles, but still only have three sides. I didn’t believe him, but then he drew an example on his orange. I’ll show you next time we cut up a tomato or something.”

“When I make salad for dinner tomorrow, you can demonstrate.” I took some leftover rice from the refrigerator. “Does he mind that you call him that?”

“What?”

“Does Ben mind that you call him Kitty?”

“No, but” --she huffed, attempting to change the subject on me-- “High-school math is hard.”

“So is normal math!” Ada shouted from the bathroom. Both of the girls are in junior high, but Ari is ahead in math, so she has to walk across the street to the high-school for classes. The landlady’s son, Kitty (whose real name is Benjamin), is Ari’s friend, so he are often invited over for dinner, but tonight we were on our own. Luckily rice is cheap.

As twins squabble about the individual difficulties of their schoolwork whilst clearing the countertop we used as a table, I threw together dinner. Well, I actually just reheated leftovers. Maybe I could do housekeeping jobs more often, taking more out of the rent, but then our food money would depend on my other jobs…. I dumped the leftover stir fry into a few bowls. Ada prays over the meal. Maybe Kitty’s family could write me a letter of recommendation. I mechanically eat. Ada picks at her chicken, refusing to eat it, but shouts when Ari steal it from her. I blink slowly, too tired to chide them. 

I didn’t hear someone knock at the door. That is, I didn’t until Ada yanked me out of my daze by calling to the visitor, telling them that she was on her way and that they could stop trying to break the door down. Kitty stumbled inside, more awkwardly than usual. His jacket was dusted with snow, his face flushed and his breathing odd… had he been running?

“Sorry to interrupt” --he fiddled with the zipper of his jacket-- “But my mom just told us that our head housekeeper turned in her two week notice. So we’re, um, hoping you would consider replacing her.”

My tired mind was abruptly filled with questions, most of them not even pertaining to the sudden job opening. I was familiar with the head housekeeper. Why had she quit? She was old, so maybe she was retiring? Didn’t Kitty have a driver's license? It’s snowing. Why had he run instead of driving? Why had he not waited until tomorrow? Why had he bothered to tell me at such a late hour?

“She is almost guaranteed to hire you; you technically already work for us! My mom even asked me to tell you!”

“Mamma! Did you hear what he said?”

“Don’t you already have a resume and stuff ready?”

Their voices seemed to echo and fade as I chewed on what I had heard and what it meant. Essentially a promotion. A really big promotion. Likely a stable job. She already had me in mind for the opening. I could quit my other part time job and go full time at their mansion. We could be financially secure for once. Sure, the rent would probably go back to the original cost, but head housekeeper would make more money than a waitress. I rubbed my eyes before shooting a small smile his direction.

“Tell your mother I am free all day Wednesday if she can interview me then.”

He grinned, hugged Ari, then ran off into the snow before I could offer him my bike. I slowly shook my head as Ada yelled at his back from the door, claiming he was going to get pneumonia before school tomorrow. Usually I don’t like having dinner interrupted, since it’s the only time we can truly spend together as a family, but this interruption has been one we all turned out to be thankful for.


End file.
